A Valentine Hunt
by JuseaPeterson
Summary: Fluff. A Dustin and Marah Valentine.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Happy Valentine's Day._

**A Valentine Hunt**

Marah looked at the calendar in her room. Tomorrow was Valentines Day. She and Kapri had looked up all that you could on-line and had read all these romantic things between guys and girls. Secretly when they read them Marah imagined that it was her and Dustin. But nothing had happened between the two, and she couldn't blame him. They were friends and they hung out a lot, but she had probably blown her chance with him from the Beevil incidence which was forever ago.

She sat on the bed. It wasn't her fault, it's not like she had meant to hurt him. But why bother, he probably had another girl that he had fallen for and was out buying chocolate, stuffed animals, and sweet cards for her right now. Marah started playing with her plain, brown hair. Kapri had tried to tell her that everything was going to be fine with her and Dustin, but it was just wishful thinking. Marah went out to investigate after she heard the door open. She saw Tori walking through the door. Tori smiled at Marah who returned with a scowl.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"Right, that's why you're giving me a dirty look?"

"No. It doesn't matter."

Marah started to head back to her room. "Hey wait. Dustin told me that he wants to meet you tomorrow for some extra practice you asked about or something."

"On a Saturday?!!!"

"Sorry."

"He can't make me do that."

"Marah, I hate to say this, but he is the teacher. Look he wants you to show up here." Tori handed Marah an envelope. Marah reluctantly took it and walked off back into her room to sulk. It wasn't fair, first he was going to ignore her and now he was going to make her practice.

* * *

The next day Marah woke up, she didn't want to go, but at the same time she knew she should. She started to pick up regular workout clothes, but then stopped. A big smile came across her lips. If she was dressed up surely Dustin wouldn't let her work out, he'd just let her go. So she took out a pair of black tight pants, put an orange shear skirt over it. Then she put a simple white tank top with a short black jacket that had little orange gems on it. She really wanted to wear something more Valentiney but why make it hurt less that he hadn't picked her. Besides she looked good in this outfit. That would stop him from making her work.

Marah left the apartment and then opened the envelope to read what was inside.

_Marah,_

_Come to Storm Chargers. _

_Ask Kelly for my stuff._

_Dustin_

Great he was having her pick up his stuff. She slowly headed to Storm Chargers. Along the way she stopped in front of many stores. They were decked out in all their best Valentine colors and animals. Chocolates were there too as well as other Valentine candy. She really had hoped that she could have been with Dustin, but instead he was having her run errands. Before long she found herself going into the familiar store where she had spent many days with Dustin. He would bring her around and explain all the different things that were in the store, she would go and sit on the couch waiting for him to get off so they could hang out. She smiled at those memories. Kelly was at the register looking through some papers. Marah walked up to her.

"Hey Kelly."

"Marah, how are you?"

"Good. Dustin wants me to get his stuff for him."

A smile came across Kelly's face. "Of course. Let me get it." Kelly went to the back and came back with a small box. She handed it to Marah. As Marah was walking out of the store she saw the words 'Open Me' on top of the box. Curiosity took the better of her so she did. Inside there was a piece of chocolate with a note that was addressed to Marah. She took out the note and quickly read it.

_Marah,_

_You know the parlor? It's a bit cold there._

_But also nice for a treat._

_See you soon._

_Dustin_

A huge smile flew across Marah's lips as she understood what was going on. It was a scavenger hunt, and Dustin was doing it for her. It had nothing to do with working out. She thought about the words for a minute. Then she smiled at the memory of Dustin bringing her to an Ice Cream Parlor and them sharing a banana split. After that they made it a point to go there at least once a week. After popping the chocolate into her mouth she hurried over there.

Once Marah got in there she noticed that Cindy was there. Cindy was one of the workers there that Dustin and Marah had come to know. She waved Marah over to the counter. After Marah was in front of the young girl she handed her a paper and eagerly waited for her to open it. Marah opened the yellow piece of paper and saw some more writing inside.

_Marah,_

_I know it seems like playing, _

_But you know that with the right push it works._

_Have fun._

_Dustin._

Marah paused, playing; this wasn't like they were playing. Pushing? Why didn't this make sense? She pursed her lips together and tried to figure out what he meant. A smile slowly crept across her face as she excitedly jumped up and ran out of the ice cream parlor. She couldn't believe she hadn't thought of this right away. She remembered when she and Dustin had first gone there. They were simply walking by but Marah wanted to stop and check it out. After getting some courage from Dustin she allowed Dustin to push her on the swing. She smiled at that thought as she arrived at what she had dubbed 'their park.'

She hurriedly went over to the 'her' swing and saw a piece of paper on there. She smiled as she pulled it off to read. This one said:

_Marah_

_I know at this point it was where it all changed._

_A drastic yet pleasant exchange,_

_The first moment to open up._

_Dustin_

Marah frowned. Where it all changed? Where did what change? After thinking for a few minutes Marah smiles as she realized it. How could she forget that wonderful moment? As she walked towards the track she realized that this couldn't be him wanting to work out. Maybe he wanted them to become boyfriend/girlfriend. Marah giggled with the thought of calling Dustin boyfriend. She had grown to really care for the man usually clad in yellow. Everything about him was so wonderful. There were the physical aspects—which of course was him and the fact that he was so hot. Plus there were his eyes, she could gaze into them all night, that's one of the things that had drawn her to want to come to his side. But than there were the simple facts with how great of a guy he was, he was so sweet and considerate and he trusted Marah—she loved that. But she had thought after Beevil they could only ever be friends. Now this was surely showing that it wasn't the case.

Marah had made it to the track and went to the spot where she and Dustin had their unforgettable first conversation. She smiled as she saw the chairs that had been there, probably not the same ones they had sat down on, but still. She picked up a note that was in the seat in the spot Dustin was at. It was a bit hard to read since the sun was starting to set but she could make out his handwriting:

_Marah_

_I'm glad you're still with me._

_Although this could be seen as one unsure,_

_I hope you don't give me the brush off._

_Dustin_

Marah sat down in the chair stumped. Unsure? Why would she give Dustin the brush off? She really liked him. Marah thought back throughout the day, Dustin had left notes in some of the sweetest spots, ones that were special to at least Marah. The brush off? Where would that be? A store with brushes? No, it couldn't be that. First she had gone to Storm Chargers, than she went to the Ice Cream Parlor, then the park and now here. She looked over at the track and a soft smile came on Marah's lips as she remembered that wonderful day that she had been kicked out. If Kapri hadn't convinced her to come back who knows what would have happened. Not that she would want to leave Kapri, she was—of course! Marah mentally slapped herself for not thinking of this sooner. She jumped off and took off.

The excited brunette made it to Blue Bay Point, the place where Dustin had showed his trust in her and where they had shared some moments that were magical enough to last a lifetime. She saw in the last rays of the sun a blanket set out with a basket on it. By the basket was a cute pink bear that was holding a box. Marah looked around hoping to see Dustin, but she didn't see him so she headed over to the blanket and picked up the bear. He was so cute. While she looked at the box she heard someone come up behind her; this time when she turned around Dustin was standing behind her.

"Hey, you came."

"Well…how could I not?"

He smiled. "Sorry about the whole thing. I just wanted it to be a surprise."

Marah nodded, "It was a surprise, and I love it."

Dustin stepped close to her and pointed at the box, "You gonna open it?"

"Right." She took off the cover and with the remaining light saw a charm bracelet. The charms that already were with it were a little silver store, a yellow cone, a silver swing, a yellow bike and a green tree shrub. Marah gasped as she took it out. "It's…it's…wow."

Dustin walked over and put the bracelet on Marah's wrist. Then he gently held onto it and explained each charm pointing to them as he did. "The store is because you always find time to come visit me when I'm there and I enjoy showing you all over; the cone is because we go to the Ice Cream Parlor a lot and I always have a good time with you; the swing because watching you swing shows me all the potential that could be there for us; the bike because if it wasn't for my bike I wouldn't have met you; and the shrub for when we met here before we returned to the world and everything was perfect."

Marah couldn't hold in her excitement anymore she wrapped her arms around Dustin who pulled her in firmly against his body. Marah slowly pulled away and looked at the ground. "I didn't get you anything."

Dustin smiled, "That's okay. Although I was kind of hoping you'd be my girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend." Marah was stunned. Try as she might she instead of saying yes she squealed and jumped back into his arms.

"Dude, is that a yes?"

Marah nodded exuberantly. "I thought you had wanted to work out."

Dustin shrugged, "Best excuse I could come up with to get you here."

"It doesn't matter, I like being here with you anyways."

He smiled, "Hungry?"

Marah realized that she was since she had only eaten a little for breakfast so they sat down and ate. It was just simple chicken sandwiches and salad. They had a piece of chocolate cake for dessert. Neither paid much attention to the food since they were focused on each other.

Once they were done they cleaned up and were about to head out when Dustin grabbed Marah's hand. She looked up into his warm brown eyes and smiled. Then he leaned down and they shared their first kiss. It was sweet and gentle with the promise of much more to come. The kiss ended too soon and the two slowly walked off holding hands and sharing gentle kisses every so often.


End file.
